Rohan
Rohan (Lore) *Do not change unless lore information is incorrect The current lore of Rohan in Steel Armies: Total war is different from the Lore of J.R.R Tolkien, so don't critisize Any of the current Stories. When the war of Rohan began, when the Dunlendings marched to Edoras and the rest of Rohan to retake what was once theirs, Helm Hammerhand, King of Rohan stood ready to fight but they lost the Battle of Edoras, Helm fled to Helms Deep, his personal fotress and fended off the Dunlendings, he lost many men but Helms Deep stood strong, but Helm was too tired of ruling Rohan, He gave away his Kingly tasks to a new line of Kings and founded his own Fiefdom, The Vale, Consisting of The Hornburg and Helms Coomb, later he asked the King of Rohan for Independant rights, and the King agreed, as long as The Vale supports Rohan in war, unless the King turns mad, and so Theoden, got threatened in Captivity and gave away Half of Rohan and The wold for his own head to be spared, but yet he got Captured, Rohan is to the current days split in half, The king is gone and Helm Hammerhand can't rule Rohan alone, He made a fotress at The Mering stream to stop Enemies of Gondor from Crossing the lands there. but the lands Theoden gave away still need to be taken back in Current Days, but who will be up for this Task ? Several houses of Royalty are wandering around Rohan and The Vale, Helm hammerhand, The last of the Line of Eorl The young has The Vale as their homelands, He has a Marshall of The Vale, Erkenbrand who is the son of Eothron, Lord of The Wold, Then we have Theoden, Still prisoned in his madness, The new line of Kings, but he is probably the last. Rohan (Server News) *Change as faction and server progress "Strength in builds" Rohan is under the command of The Steward of Rohan, Helm Hammerhand (bokops). Rohan is currently building strength through building mighty structures and Defendings. Structures and Waypoints Waypoints: * Edoras * Aldburg * Entwade * Helm's Deep* * Helm's Coomb* * Grimslade * Mering Stream * Fords of Isengard * Rauros (port)* * Owned by Rohan's independent sub-faction: the Vale Structures: * Edoras- WIP (0,1% Complete) (bokops) * Helm's Deep- WIP (90% Complete) (Bokops,DDemy,Dustinr,Cattring) * Fort Mering-WIP (45% Complete) (Bokops, Skorrpy, Imperial_Bulldog) * Aldburg- WIP * Town at The Wold- WIP (Stijnthebuilder,bokops) * Castle at Helm's Crossroads- WIP (Nowayitsyouri,Bokops) * Harbour Vilage at Rauros (1% Complete) (bokops) Future Builds: * Grimslade * Town at Eastmark * Dunharrow build Roles King: King of Rohan: Eorl III (Bokops) 1000 Rohan alignment, 500 all allied factions. Marshals: Prince: Eorl IV (Open, highly needed) 750 Rohan align, 250 all allied factions. Must have King's trust. Marshal of the Eastmark: Elfhelm (Open, highly needed) 500 Rohan align 250 all allied factions. Marshal of the Vale: Erkenbrand (Open) 500 Rohan align 250 all allied factions Marshal of the Mering Stream: Theo (Open) 500 Rohan align 250 all allied factions Marshal of the Wold: TBD (Open) 500 Rohan align 250 all allied factions Lords: Lord of Helm's Deep: Helm Hammerhand (Open) 500 Rohan align, 250 all allied factions Lord of Dunharrow: Aldor (Open) 500 Rohan align, 250 all allied factions Lord of Aldburg: TBD (Open, highly needed) 500 Rohan align, 250 all allied factions Lord of Grimslade: Grimbold (Open) 500 Rohan align, 250 all allied factions Lord of Rauros: Ragold (open) 750 Rohan, 500 Gondor, 250 Dwarven,Elven,Rangers General: General: Hama (Open) 500 Rohan align 250 all allied factions Other Roles: Shield Maiden: Eowyn (Open) 500 Rohan align *Note Allied factions means mod allies not our Diplomatic ones. Player List: Active: * Bokops * Yannekuhhh * Dragon9586 * Luukfreak Diplomacy Allies: * Rivendell -Allied * Gondor -Allied * Woodland Realm -Allied Enemies: * Utumno Empire * Dunland * Isengard peacefull: * Mordor * Near-Harad *Nurn Reasons to Join * Helpful members * Knowledgeable and respectful leadership * Great Builds * Many Open Positions * Many talented Builders in our ranks Our Standards * Respect your leaders and fellow members * Be active * Ask before taking action against our enemies * Help your fellow members Msg bokops in game with any questions related to the faction. Category:Factions